The Circle of Life
by Wtiger5
Summary: A forest fire threatens to devastate Ithilien's forests. Written for June's Teitho Contest Weather where it tied for second.


_A/N: Summary: A forest fire threatens to devastate Ithilien's forests_

 _Rating: K_

 _Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belong's to the Estate of JRR Tolkien. No copyright infringement is intended by the writing of this story. Beta read by the lovely Linda Hoyland_.

* * *

The sudden crack of thunder shattered the stillness of the summer's night. Inside his home in Emyn Arnen, Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor jerked awake. He lay still for several long moments, his heart beating with a vague sense of unease. Unable to calm his thoughts, he slid silently from the bed. He pulled on a robe and slipped from the room. He paused in the doorway when Éowyn stirred in her slumber. She stilled once more and he eased the door shut.

In the main sitting room, he drifted toward the window and stared out into the stormy night. The rain had stopped for the time being; yet jagged lightening still streaked across the sky as thunder boomed out an answer.

Faramir narrowed his eyes as he stood there. His sense of unease was growing. The storm should have been a welcome respite from the past few weeks of hot humid air.

Ithilien had been unusually warm and dry this year leaving the trees and grasses hungry for water. Even the great river Anduin ran lower in her banks than usual prompting many of the populace to wonder if the supply of water would run out. However both the King and Steward knew that with a few days of rain, the river would return to its normal depth.

"I suppose it is merely the circle of life," he murmured softly.

"Faramir?" Eowyn's sleepy voice drew him from his musing.

He turned, realizing that she hadn't seen him in the dimness. "I'm here Beloved." He put his arm around her as she came to his side, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You should be asleep," she murmured softly.

"I know. For some reason, though, my mind will not let me rest. I feel as though some calamity may soon befall us."

Éowyn pulled back to look into her husband's face. His grey eyes were shadowed and serious, while his gaze remained fixed on the trees outside the window. "One of your visions?" she queried.

Faramir shook his head. "Nay, just a sense, a foreboding that something is about to happen." His mouth quirked in a mirthless half smile. "Unfortunately, my foresight is not always predictable, nor is it always substantial. At times, it is more intuition and instinct rather than solid images." He sighed as he looked down at his wife. "However, I do wish it were more precise at times."

Suddenly, a thunderous crack rent the night air, startling both of them. Éowyn gasped as a brilliant flash lit up the darkness, leaving her momentarily blinded from the abrupt brightness. She felt her husband stiffen as her vision cleared. He moved to the window focusing intently for several long minutes before he spun to face her.

"Get everyone up. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Éowyn gaped at his stern tone. The Steward all but ran back to their room. "Faramir? What's happening?"

"That last lightning strike sparked a fire that will sweep through the forest and villages without mercy." Faramir shrugged into a pair of rugged breeches and a sturdy shirt as he spoke. "Our only chance to stop it; is to create a fire break and pray that the rains come again. This wind will carry the embers for leagues if we do not halt it now."

Éowyn froze at his words. She had seen firsthand the devastation of a wildfire in her youth on the plains of Rohan. She could only imagine what the damage would be among the trees of Ithilien.

"I will make preparations for your return," she said. She quickly kissed him before exchanging her nightgown for a sturdy work dress.

"Make sure you lay by provisions for displaced villagers as well. I fear many will find themselves homeless before this night is through." Faramir was gone before she could reply. She whispered a quick prayer for his safety as she watched his lean form race across the clearing to the barracks where his company of Rangers stayed when not on patrol. An ominous orange glow was now visible in the distance. The wind continued to blow and thunder still rumbled.

* * *

Anborn met the Prince at the door of the building. "The Rangers are ready, my lord. I've already sent men to gauge the fire's size. It appears to be heading to the south of us."

"So the buildings here will be safe, but three small villages lie directly in the fire's path. Has anyone alerted Lord Legolas' people?"

"I do not know. However, I would suspect that he was aware of the trouble even before we were. He and his people have such as deep connection to the forest." The Ranger Captain spoke even as he followed his Prince to the stables where the Rangers could be seen amassing.

Faramir nodded before focusing his attention on the men in the stable yard. "We must hurry to contain the blaze as much as possible as well as rescue and aid any villagers caught in the fire's path. This wind will carry embers for leagues if we are not careful. I am certain the Elves will join us ere long, but we must do what we can before they arrive. Mablung, take a group of men and begin creating a firebreak as close to the flames as you can. Without rain, we will have a difficult task ahead of us. Damrod, see to the evacuation of the villagers. Lead them here, as our lands should remain safe." Both men nodded before selecting their men and galloping out of the courtyard. Faramir turned to his Captain. "You and the rest of the men come with me. We will gather as many buckets for water as we can and carry them to Mablung's position."

"As dry as it has been, it will be difficult to obtain the amount of water we will need."

Faramir didn't acknowledge the statement. He didn't need to, for his grey eyes held the answer.

* * *

The roar of the fire grew louder as the Prince and the Captain, together with their men reached the blaze. Mablung and his group had already dug several trenches and felled some of the trees in order to create a break in the fuel, yet the wind rallied against them as glowing embers flew through the air. Thunder and lightning continued in the distance but the rain did not fall. The Rangers were quickly drenched in sweat, covered in soot and were coughing from the smoke billowing through the trees.

"If only it would rain, we could get these flames under control!" Damrod had to shout to make himself heard over the noise of the fire. He wiped his streaming eyes as he tried to clear his throat.

"We must make what headway we can. Have all of the villagers been evacuated?"

"Yes, my lord. A contingent of my men are escorting them to Emyn Arnen as we speak." Damrod assured him. "But we need more help."

"I know." Faramir's voice was grim as he surveyed the work in front of him. Sudden movement caught his eye as the Elves spilled into the area, Legolas at their head. The Elven Prince quickly dispatched his people where the Rangers' line was weakening before joining his fellow Prince.

"We must get these flames under control or the entire forest will be lost!" Legolas called over the roar of the fire.

"Without rain, our chances grow slimmer by the minute," called back Faramir.

Legolas nodded. He joined the ranks cutting down some of the smaller trees to create a break that the flames could not cross. Unfortunately, the wind continued to whip the smoke and embers around their bodies, scorching their clothes and burning their eyes.

Minutes turned into hours as the Men and Elves were slowly pushed back toward Emyn Arnen. Several times, Faramir thought he saw Legolas and his people murmuring words in the tongue of the Greenwood, but he could not be sure with the shifting smoke. Hope that the blaze could be stopped slipped away as the dawn grew closer. Everyone was so engrossed in fighting the flames that the first drops of rain fell without being noticed. Suddenly with a clap of thunder so loud that the very earth seemed to shake beneath the sound, the skies opened up with a tremendous deluge of water. Cautious cheers steadily grew louder as the flames hissed and died under the power of the storm. Steam filled the air as the burning trees were slowly extinguished. A stillness fell over the forest. Even the normally reserved Elves rejoiced when the blaze finally stopped.

Faramir felt a surge of relief as he realized the fire was out. However, the feeling was tempered with the knowledge that his people had much to rebuild. He shared a sad smile with Legolas as the Elven Prince sensed the direction of the Steward's thoughts.

In the days that followed, the sun rose over acres of devastation. Trees, grasses and homes lay charred and ruined, yet the strength of Ithilien's people lay in their ability to rebuild. As so often happens, new life in young saplings and shoots sprang up among the burned remnants of stately trees. Remade homes rang with the songs of newborn infants and children as the circle of life and death continued unabated.


End file.
